Tenggelam dalam kenangan
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk menuntut ilmu di Russia. Mimpi yang terus menerus menampakkan gambaran yang sama, serta Lelaki dengan sepasang mata ungu yang tersenyum palsu. Gilbert seperti dipaksa berputar-putar dalam cerita dan kenangan yang sama.


" _ **Asal kau tahu, aku menyukai empat hal. Pertama, aku menyukai langit."**_

" _ **kedua, aku menyukai padang rumput yang sangat luas"**_

" _ **ketiga, aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang imut. Jauhkan tanganmu dari Gilbird dan Gilbunny!"**_

" _ **Dan yang terakhir— kesesese, itu rahasia!"**_

" _ **hey, apa yang kau sukai dari kota terpencil ini?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

'sudah malam… aku harus cepat.' Pikirnya sambil melihat jam arloji miliknya. Langkah kakinya dipercepat setelah keluar dari bandara dan memasuki taksi yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Sesekali ia mengeratkan syal merah dilehernya, dingin sekali hingga ia dapat membayangkan secangkir cokelat hangat dan perapian di apartemen barunya.

Ia malas mengakuinya, tapi kota Moscow benar-benar dingin. Gilbert benci dengan udara dingin, dan itulah salah satu alasan kenapa ia benci tinggal di Russia. Bahkan tanpa musim dingin, kota ini akan terus menerus terasa dingin. Gilbert menatap kota dari balik jendela taksi.

 _Mein Gott, kenapa aku harus tinggal di kota ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

Tenggelam dalam kenangan.

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 _I don't own any Hetalia, and I don't make money for this._

 _._

 _._

Meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk menuntut ilmu di Russia. Mimpi yang terus menerus menampakkan gambaran yang sama, serta Lelaki dengan sepasang mata ungu yang tersenyum palsu. Gilbert seperti dipaksa berputar-putar dalam cerita dan kenangan yang sama.

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, AU, cerita agak membingungkan, bagi yang tidak suka dimohon untuk tidak dibaca.**

.

.

.

.

Gilbert membungkuk di depan gedung apartemen lantai dua yang akan ia tempati. Perjalanan dari bandara menuju tempat tinggal barunya benar-benar menguras tenaga, terlebih ia membawa sebuah koper besar serta ransel traveler dipunggungnya. Ah, jangan lupakan ia harus membawanya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

 _Mein Gott, kenapa hari ini begitu melelahkan? Ini benar-benar tidak awesome sama sekali._

Apartemennya benar-benar klasik khas bangunan Russia, dari luar bisa dilihat bila gedung bertingkat tiga tersebut diberi cat berwarna merah bata yang sudah pudar warnanya. Pintu utamanya terbuat dari kayu mahoni cukup besar dengan jendela-jendela kecil dibagian atasnya. Gilbert menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menarik kopernya memasuki apartemen barunya.

Memasuki apartemen, Gilbert dapat melihat nuansa lorong utama dengan dinding bercat cream tua serta karpet cokelat yang membungkus lantai, tampak lebih hangat dibandingkan nampak luarnya. kalimat _'never judge a book by cover'_ terlintas begitu saja dikepala Gilbert. Merasa malas untuk berkeliling, ia memilih segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar barunya yang terletak tak jauh dari lobi dan ruang santai.

 _Aku akan tinggal di kamar ini..._

Menatap sekilas pintu kamar bercat kayu dengan sebuah papan kecil dengan pahatan kayu '6A' diatasnya, Gilbert mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dari saku jaketnya.

Kamarnya cukup luas, lengkap dengan kamar mandi serta dapur ditiap unitnya. Letak apartemennya sangat strategis, dekat dengan Universitasnya.

Begitu masuk, Gilbert langsung menjatuhkan koper dan tas _traveling_ miliknya kelantai. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamar dan merebahkan badannya _. Akan kubereskan nanti setelah istirahat dan makan_

Ini bukan Berlin, ini Moscow. Tempat ini sangat asing, dimana tidak ada satupun jalan menampakkan wajah yang tak asing di ingatannya. Menatap langit-langit kamar, Gilbert mencoba membayangkan saat terakhir bersama adiknya di bandara. Oh, lupakan sang ayah yang masih sibuk dengan urusan kantor.

 _Baru saja aku meninggalkan Berlin, dan aku merindukan amukan Ludwig._

Sadar dirinya belum makan sejak tiba di Russia, Gilber bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera melenggang keluar menuju ruang santai.

Dua orang tengah bersantai di atas sofa, bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Gilbert. Seorang pemuda sibuk membaca sebuah buku majalah teknologi, sedangkan seorang lagi asik tiduran di sofa dan memakan cemilan sembari memainkan ponselnya. Kedua orang itu tampak tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Gilbert tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah membaca majalah itu.

" _ich heisse Gilbert_." Gilbert memperkenalkan diri, kedua orang itu meninggalkan kegiatannya dan menatap bingung dirinya. Sadar bila Gilbert menggunakan bahasa negaranya, Gilbert mulai mengulang dengan berbicara bahasa Russia, _"Меня зовут Гилберт"_

Tidak ada yang salah dengan bahasa Gilbert, kenapa kedua orang dihadapannya masih menatapnya heran? Memangnya dirinya alien?

" _My name is Gilbert. The awesome Gilbert Beilsmitdh, got it?_ " Akhirnya, Gilbert berbicara bahasa Inggris dan kedua pemuda dihadapannnya tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha! Aku hampir berpikir kau itu adalah alien!" suara gelak tawa dan sahutan aksen Amerika dari pemuda yang sebelumnya tengah memainkan ponsel, wajahnya yang dihias kacamata itu menatap Gilbert yang menatapnya bingung dengan antusias. "namaku Alfred."

"Alfred!" bentak pemuda berambut hitam dengan tubuh lebih mungil dari Alfred, " _Watashi wa Kiku Honda desu._ Salam kenal." Ah, dari wajah dan Bahasa yang dipergunakannya Gilbert yakin bila pemuda dihadapannya berasal dari Jepang.

Kiku Honda benar-benar berpakaian sangat casual dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam legam, berbeda dengan Alfred yang memakai sweater biru bergambar bintang besar didepan dan dilehernya menggantung earphone yang terhubung pada MP4 miliknya. "benar-benar tidak _awesome_. Aku hampir berpikir bila pengucapanku salah."

"Tidak! Justru bahasa Russia Gilbert-san terdengar bagus. Aku dan Alfred-kun saja harus mengikuti kursus tambahan atas saran pihak universitas."

Gilbert tersenyum, menampakkan gigi putihnya, "kalian jurusan apa?"

Alfred bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, "Aku jurusan politik, sedangkan Kiku satu tahun diatas ki—"

"Hukum." Sahut Kiku datar memotong ucapan Alfred yang alhasil membuat Alfred berteriak 'kau tak asik!' padanya dan disahuti 'bisakah kau tidak teriak dikupingku, Alfred-kun?'

"Well, Gilbert kau berasal dari jurusan apa? Apa kau berasal dari Austria?"

"Jerman. Apakah aku terlihat seperti warga Austria dimatamu?" Gilbert duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kiku dan Alfred, "oh, aku jurusan teknik kimia."

Mereka mulai bercakap-cakap dan bercanda layaknya teman dekat. Takkala, Alfred membicarakan hal yang tidak masuk akal dan ditimpali oleh lelucon Gilbert. Sesekali Kiku menyindir halus Alfred karena sifatnya yang kekanakkan.

Alfred benar-benar tipe orang yang _easygoing_ , ramah dan kekanak-kanakan. Berbeda dengan Kiku yang tenang dan pembawaannya dewasa. Gilbert baru mengetahui bila Alfred tinggal di sebelah kamarnya sedangkan Kiku tinggal tepat dibawah kamar Gilbert.

Melirik jam tangannya, Gilbert bangkit dari sofa. "Aku lapar. _Wanna join_?" ajaknya

" _YEAAAH! I COMING WITH YA!_ " teriak Alfred yang ikut bangkit dari sofa, membuat remah-remah kripik dan biskuit yang menempel pada sweater dan jeans miliknya berjatuhan keatas karpet. Tak lupa dengan buku komik dan game konsol yang berserakan diatas meja dan sofa.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Alfred-kun." Ucap Kiku yang ikut berdiri, "aku harus mengambil peralatanku."

"maksudmu 'peralatan tempur' merepotkan itu? Bruuuuuh, bukankah lebih efisien menggunakan _facuum cleaner_?"

"peralatan tempur?"

"yeah, macam sapu kecil, sikat lantai, perekat, dan sejenisnya. Bukankah itu merepotkan?"

"lebih merepotkan bila Alfred-kun yang membersihkan. Pergilah, aku yang akan membersihkan kekacauanmu ini." Kiku mendorong Alfred hingga puncak tangga, lalu kembali keruang santai dengan membawa 'peralatan' kebersihan miliknya. Gilbert akui, kelihatannya memang merepotkan bila membersihkan kekacauan itu dengan peralatan Kiku.

Gilbert berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Alfred, "hei, apakah Kiku selalu seperti itu?"

Alfred membuntut dari belakang, sembari memasukkan dompet kedalam saku celananya, "tentu saja. Kau harus tahu betapa tertatanya dirinya. Walau begitu, dia bukan pengidap OCD."

"oh." Gilbert mengangguk paham dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda menjulang tinggi sedang menutup pintu tersebut. Sial, Gilbert tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup syal. Dia melihat seksama, bila pemuda di depannya memiliki rambut pirang pudar, berbeda dengan Alfred yang berambut pirang terang.

"Yo, Ivan!" sapa Alfred mendekati Ivan yang diikuti Gilbert. Ivan menatap balik Alfred sembari melonggarkan syal miliknya. Sepasang mata ungunya melirik Alfred dan Gilbert bergantian, lalu tersenyum. Wajah khas Russian, "oh, Alfred. Sepertinya kau membuat kawan baru."

"tentu saja kawan! Dia Gilbert Beilsmidth, penghuni baru di samping kamarku dan kau." Alfred menarik Gilbert mendekat, "well Gilbert, dia Ivan Branginsky. Setahun diatas kita, dia jurusan bisnis."

"hmm, jurusan?"

"Teknik kimia."

"kuharap kau betah tinggal disini, da." Ivan segera beranjak menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Gilbert dan Alfred yang masih memperhatikan kepergiannya. Gilbert mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

"tenang saja, dia memang seperti itu." Tepukkan singkat menarik Gilbert keluar dari asrama.

"Dia memang sulit didekati, bahkan oleh kawan-kawan se-kampus." Celoteh Alfred yang menggembungkkan pipinya sembari berjalan disisi kiri Gilbert, "aku heran, kenapa ada jenis manusia seperti dirinya."

Gilbert hanya tertawa sinis, " oh, seharusnya aku yang heran. Kenapa ada manusia seperti dirimu di dunia ini."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Asal kau tahu, aku menyukai empat hal. Pertama, aku menyukai langit."**_

" _ **kedua, aku menyukai padang rumput yang sangat luas"**_

" _ **ketiga, aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang imut. Jauhkan tanganmu dari Gilbird dan Gilbunny!"**_

" _ **Dan yang terakhir— kesesese, itu rahasia!"**_

" _ **hey, apa yang kau sukai dari kota terpencil ini?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sial, kenangan itu lagi." Gumam Gilbert tetiba setelah beberapa saat lalu memejamkan matanya. Diliriknya Alarm di sisi nakas kasurnya, pukul 04.00 AM. Menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap langit-langit putih kamarnya.

'kira-kira, siapa sebenarnya orang yang berbicara denganku saat itu? Sial, yang kuingat hanya bola matanya yang berwarna ungu!' Batinnya kesal sambal mengacak rambutnya

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
